


My Faith

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: THEY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE THE FATHER.THEY WILL NEVER BE PURE LIKE MY FAITH.





	My Faith

“Don’t worry, God loves his children no matter what. He will always forgive.”

Those words stuck with Rachel Jessop for as long as she could remember. But Joseph’s words were not always kind when he spoke to her, sometimes he was cruel, sometimes he was simply evil with his words, making her cry but who else would she run to but him?

She ran to him, burying her face in his neck, begging for forgiveness. He was her Jesus. He was her God.

Her father.

And much like a father, he treated her as his daughter.

He had to punish her like a father, loved her like a father, and took care of her like a father. She was held like a baby, kissed, natured, and loved as a child by Joseph. He made her pure, angelic, and free from sin. She was his angel, his baby, and his little girl who was ripped from the sinful world that hurt her so badly. He took away her needles, her razor blades, and drugs away from her, telling her she couldn’t be pure with those things in her life. He told her to come to him for comfort, not material things.

His brothers loved her so much as well, but John, John was envious of the attention.

John wasn’t pure like she was.

Jacob loved her too much, he told her he would protect her from all those who dared hurt his little sister. She grew to love him too.

Everyone loved Faith.

Finally, she had a family that loved her.

Finally, she had a family who loved her no matter what, she had a family who wouldn’t judge her.

A true family.

One day, Faith got a call from her mother.

She looked down at her ringing phone and before she could pick it up, Joseph grabbed the phone and hung it up. It caught her off guard and she reached to grab it back. “You don’t need them, Faith,” Joseph said calmly, putting the phone back on the coffee table. “What if they… what if they’re worried about me?” She dared questioned the Father. “When have they ever worried for you, my child? You don’t need them.”

You don’t need them.

“You only need the Project. Us.”

He was right.   
He was always right.

“You’re right, Father. I’m sorry.”

He smiled and took her hands into his, kissing her knuckles.

“I love you, Faith. So very much.”

His eyes locked onto hers and she smiled softly…

Painfully.

Joseph exhaled on her skin and pulled her in for a warm embrace, she nuzzled into his chest and felt all her pain go away, even if for a moment.

Her Father.

“It is alright, my child, my Faith.”

Tears were resting in the corners of her deep eyes, and maybe the old her was fighting to come out of this blanket of faith.

Rachel.

Rachel was her goddamn name.

And he took it from her.

He took everything from her.

“Don’t cry, my dear. There is no need for tears.”

Joseph rubbed the back of her hair and whispered sweet things into her ears, telling her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

He kept her close and ignorant, ignorant to it all.

They don’t love you like I do.

**_THEY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE THE FATHER._ **

**_THEY WILL NEVER BE PURE LIKE MY FAITH._ **

And when the night came, Faith was sleeping softly in her bedroom, Joseph sitting beside her, stroking her hair with tenderness and sweetness.

His aura was delicate, dark, and seemed to be tainted with the mists of purgatory. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his eyes were always so cold but she kept telling herself they were kind and warm.

But lord knows his heart was dark.

“Father?” Faith said softly.

“Sleep, my child.”

She sat up on her palms, the blanket falling off her legs, goosebumps forming on her scarred skin. Joseph traced them, each strip of the razor blade, each place a needle broke, and every slash of a knife.

He loved them all but hated how she got them.

“My Faith,” he began, rubbing her thighs gently, the warmth of his hands sinking into her flesh and ripping her apart with little effort, maybe he knew what he did to her, maybe he didn’t.

“Father, I’m so sorry.” Faith broke into soft tears as she remembered her scars, her abuse, her past life.

She was a sinner back then and maybe she sinned now, he told her she was pure and angelic but was she really?

  
“No, no tears, my love. You are perfect in the eyes of the Father...and God.”

Ironic.

Are you above god, Joseph Seed?

Is your PRIDE really gone?

Have you atoned, child?

Joseph brushed her hair from her flustered cheeks and tilted her chin up to look at him.

“You are so beautiful, Faith. These tears do not match such an angelic face. Why do you cry?” he asked tenderly, wiping the tears with his thumb.

She nuzzled into his palm.

“I was foolish then… you saved me, Father. You saved us all and… I’m so thankful but my regret runs deep. I can’t forget what I did, what happened to me.”

Faith still had nightmares of it all and only her brothers could tame them.

Jacob tamed the demons that haunted her.

John made her laugh away the tears.

Joseph?

Well, Joseph checked for monsters under her bed, caressing her hair and lulling her to sleep.

He told her she was strong.   
He told her she could stand in the face of evil and calm the violent winds.

She was stronger than all her past sins.

  
“You are pure now, Faith. You are pure, wonderful, and a blessing to all of us. Rest now, my love.”

She nodded.

“Thank you, Father.”

Joseph tucked her in and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin for a moment.

His simple touch was powerful.

She saw him when she closed her eyes and she knew she was safe.

 

_My light, my love..._

 

_my father._

 


End file.
